Genome-wide association (GWA), genotyping and gene-sequencing studies (Contract Mod) The Omics in Latinos (OLa) initiative is a separate NHLBI 3-year program that has been designed to provide fee-for-service for genotyping (Year 1), genetic analyses (Years 1-3) and fee-for-service sequencing (Year 3) studies using stored DNA from HCHS-SOL participants who consented to allow the use of their DNA for genetic research studies. Three contracts will be awarded, and contract activities are expected to start in 2012. HCHS-SOL may also be invited to participate in NHLBI-directed initiatives involving metabolomics and proteomics research. During the current HCHS-SOL contract period (which ends on March 31, 2013), OLa will provide funding to the HCHS-SOL Coordinating Center for plating DNA samples and de-identified participant IDs to the OLa genotyping contract awardee, and transfer of phenotype and event data to the genetic analysis contractor.